NUEVO FUTURO
by ligia73
Summary: Harry, Ron y Hermione han seguido con sus vidas tras la batalla. Pero despues de tres años la Orden vuelve a necesitarlos. Su mision: Proteger de algo desconocido a Draco Malfoy. ¿Proteger ellos a su peor enemigo?¿ A un mortifago? Pero Draco puede sorprenderles, y ellos a él. o tal vez solo ella
1. Prologo

Un hilo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a conocerse, sin importar el tiempo, el lugar ni la circunstancia. El hilo se puede estirar o enredar, pero nunca se romperá".

**NUEVO FUTURO**

La batalla había acabado y empezaba una nueva vida….

Cuando habíamos enterrado a nuestros muertos, fuimos dándonos cuenta de muchas cosas, de hasta donde había llegado el poder del Señor Tenebroso, hasta donde llegaba su control sobre los mortifagos. Muchos lo había sido por elección propia como los Malfoy, los Lestrange y muchos contra los que habíamos luchado, pero otros lo hacían bajo una maldición mucho más potente que la "imperius", una que no conocíamos, pero que desapareció con la muerte de quien la creo y que gracias a Dios se había llevado con él.

Ese verano lo pase con Ron, Harry y Ginny de aquí para alla, en un vaivén continuo del mundo mágico al mundo muggle, fue fantástico hacerle descubrir a mis amigos cosas de mi mundo, llevarlos de la mano, como ellos habían hecho cuando nos conocimos.

Pero el verano pasó y tuvimos que separarnos. Ginny tuvo que volver a Hogwarts. El resto tuvimos que seguir con nuestros estudios para integrarnos en nuestra nueva vida de adultos, hasta ese momento no me había enterado que existían universidades mágicas y aún menos me podía imaginar que las universidades mágicas estaban integradas y camufladas en las muggles. Así pues por primera vez desde que nos conocimos Ron, Harry y yo, íbamos a separarnos. Ron quería estudiar Derecho ( en su versión magia), Harry (de eso yo no tenía dudas, ni yo ni nadie salvo él) para Auror y yo , la siempre "Doña tengo las cosas claras" no sabía qué hacer. Como siempre mis amigos me dieron la solución de una manera un poco rara pero lo hicieron.

Derecho

Auror

Derecho

Auror

Derecho

Auror

Llevaban así más de una hora y vi que Ginny se estaba poniendo un pelín nerviosa.

Vamos Hermione, lo que más te gusta es el colegio

No seas tonta Ginny no puede pasarse estudiando toda la vida.- dijo Ron

A mí no me digas tonta. ¡imbécil!- le contesto su hermana sin moverse un milímetro- Puedes estudiar para profesora, se te daban genial las pociones y eras la única que aprendía a la primera un hechizo.

Así se decidió mi futuro, seria profesora y quién sabe si algún día podría dar clases en Hogwarts.

El verano paso y llegaron las clases, con ellas el final de muchas cosas entre ellas mi relación con Ron, ambos nos dimos cuenta que solo fue el calor de la batalla, como había oído en una película "las relacione surgidas de una experiencia traumática nunca acaban bien" y que había más traumático que una guerra. Ambos nos dimos cuenta que el amor que sentíamos era fraternal y que seriamos amigos siempre.

Han pasado 3 años desde esa batalla que cambio el mundo, tanto el mágico con el muggle. Voldemort había sido derrotado y con ello la tranquilidad había vuelto a nuestro mundo, o al menos eso creíamos.


	2. Capitulo 1: Sorpresa

**CAPITULO 1: ****Sorpresa**

No paraba de darle vueltas a mi refresco con la pajita, nerviosa mientras esperaba a Ron y Harry estos como siempre llegaban tarde, habíamos quedado en un local que a pesar de ser muggle nos gustaba especialmente, todo había ido bien hasta esa mañana, hasta que había visto algo por los pasillos de mi facultad, no sabía cómo se lo iban a tomar, porque para ser sinceros no sabía cómo me lo había tomado ni yo.

Flash back.

Corría por los pasillos para llegar a la biblioteca, había un libro de química del que hacía que le iba detrás varias semanas, pero el condenado tenía una larga lista de espera, por fin me tocaba, pero sabía que si no me daba prisa podía perder mi turno, tome un camino que no solía tomar porque cerca no me quedaba ninguna clase pero era el más rápido para llegar de repente un destello rubio platino y una risa hizo que me parara en seco. Un grupo de estudiantes avanzaba a paso rápido delante de mí, tendría más o menos mi edad, pero a mí solo uno me llamo la atención, uno de los chicos con el pelo un poco más largo de lo que yo recordaba y ¿rizado?, se reía de algo que había dicho uno de sus acompañantes, los seguí pero no conseguía verle la cara, entonces giraron por un pasillo y por fin pude verle de perfil

¿Malfoy?-

Fin del flash back

Hermione, Hermione …..-oí un pequeño chasquido- ¿Qué te pasaba estabas como en trance? – me dijo Harry.

Vosotros sí que vais a entrar en trance- los mire – más bien os va a dar un ataque.-les conté lo que había pasado.

¿estas segura? ¿de verdad? No puede ser el

¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo diga, Ron?- me pase la mano por el pelo y mire a Harry que no había abierto la boca- ¿Estas bien?

Si, solo desconcertado. Sé que no lo afirmarías si no fuera verdad, pero es que no puedo creérmelo. Malfoy entre muggles y además sin presumir de quien es.

La verdad es que fue muy desconcertante, pero lo comprobé, ahora la gente lo llama Luke, Lucas Black. Casi lo pase por alto, pero de repente recordé que Malfoy es Black por parte de madre, que su segundo nombre es Lucius, Lucas es parecido, hubiera sido muy obvio que se llamara Drake. Estoy casi segura que es el, en un ummmm digamos 98%.- los mire- ¿Creéis que deberíamos informar a la Orden?

¿Y crees que la Orden no sabe que Malfoy se ha fugado de ese "Askaban para adolescentes"? donde pusieron a los hijos de los mortifagos.-dijo Ron, al tiempo que se metía un trozo de gofre en la boca

No creo que se haya escapado-Ron y yo lo miramos desconcertados- Uno no puede escaparse donde no se ha ingresado.

¡¿Cómo?!- dijo Ron- No sé de qué hablas Harry

Se dijo eso para dejar a la comunidad mágica más tranquila, creo que estaban en una especie de hospital o algo así.

¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-le pregunte, me había parecido que estaba confuso al decirlo.

No lo sé –dijo acariciándose la cicatriz- Es como si lo hubiese sabido en el mismo instante de hablar Ron. Esto es muy raro.

Creo que debemos hablar con tus padres, Ron- dije levantándome.

Salimos del bar y buscamos un lugar tranquilo para desaparecernos, pero de repente sentimos una sacudida y nos agarramos unos a otros, sintiendo la misma sensación de cuando usábamos un trasladador, cuando ceso la sensación de vértigo, oímos una voz conocida y supimos enseguida donde nos encontrábamos.

Bienvenido amo Harry- dijo Kreacher el elfo de los Black- Amo Ron – y con voz más dulce- Amita Hermione.

Abrimos los ojos para darnos cuenta que estábamos en el vestíbulo de la Mansión Black, la casa que Harry había heredado de su padrino y que ahora era la Sede Oficial de la Orden del Fénix, nos preocupó sobremanera como habíamos llegado allí, puesto que no habíamos sido convocados como era lo habitual. Algo pasaba y algo muy malo, se notaba en el ambiente.

Era Malfoy seguro- dijo Ron- Ha sido nombrarlo y aparecer los problemas. Se oye jaleo.

Era cierto se oía a mucha gente en la sala de reuniones y hasta había oído la voz de gente que no debería haber podido oír, pero claro estaba en el mundo mágico y allí lo imposible era posible.


	3. Capitulo 2: De nuevo la ORden

Este capi se lo dedico con mucho cariño **Wmoreirf, **que ha sido la primera persona que me ha comentado en mi primer fic dramione , aquí en Fanficction. He intentado dejar mas claro quien habla y eso, espero que ahora lo veas mejor, y para nada me ha sentado mal,.

Cuando hablo de la universidad, es una universidad muggle, ya que nuestra Hermione, también estudia en una, el resto ya se aclarara a lo largo de los próximos capítulos.

Espero que os siga gustando, y también tener prontito mas comentarios. Tambien si os gusta el Spuffy (por ese vampiro si que me dejaba morder yo), os invito a pasar por mi fic "Solo mia".

Todos los personajes, hechizos y algunos lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling,. Todo lo demás ha surgido de mi cabecita.

**CAPITUL0 2: ****De nuevo la Orden.**

Abrimos las puertas para comprobar que estaban los miembros más importantes de la Orden, tanto los vivos como los muertos, desde los retratos los padres de Harry, y Sirius gritaban a los vivos entre los que se encontraban los Weasley, y el ministro de magia.

Son demasiado jóvenes, casi unos niños todavía, ya han sufrido demasiado-chillaba la madre de Ron, lo que nos dejó claro que nosotros éramos el objeto de la discusión.

Vamos Molly el Señor Tenebroso hubiera surgido mucho antes de no ser por esos "niños"-contrataco Sirius.

¡No son tus hijos!

Pero si el mío- dijo el padre de Harry desde su retrato- No hay nadie mejor reconócelo.

Molly, cariño, James tiene…..

Debemos arreglar nosotros el problema, en esto debemos dejarlos al margen, por favor a un Mal…..-continuaba casi chillando la madre de Ron.

No creéis, queridos amigos que es de mala educación hablar de alguien en su presencia-hablo Dumbledore desde su retrato

Todos se giraron para comprobar que estábamos parados en la puerta. Entramos y nos sentamos frente a los retratos, como siempre Harry no separo la mirada de los retratos de sus padres y padrino.

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Ron- ¿De que no nos tenemos que enterar? No podéis negar que hablabais de nosotros.

Ron, cariño – dijo su madre

Mama ya no soy un niño- no la miro- ¿Qué pasa?

Voldemort – se oyo desde la pared

Miramos al cuadro de Sirius, siempre nos había hablado claro, y a él le dirigimos nuestras preguntas.

Acabe con el- dijo Harry- Acabamos con él, con los mortifagos, con toda su maldad. ¿Qué pasa?

Pues que no acabamos con todos los mortifagos, siguen quedando, escondidos, agazapados, esperando su oportunidad- continuo Sirius.

Hoy he visto a Malfoy en mi facultad, está allí con un nombre falso y no se….

Draco no es el problema, es vuestra misión- dijo Dumbledore.

¡¿Qué?! – chillamos con una sola voz

Sabéis que es la única solución, sé que a vosotros los vivos nos os gusta esto, pero creo que es la única solución – viendo como Molly torcía el gesto, James prosiguió- Vamos a hacer una cosa, les contaremos lo que pasa, el plan y si quieren aceptar de acuerdo, si no veremos lo que pasa.

Una misión que tiene que ver con estar cerca de Malfoy, ¿no?. No contéis con nosotros- dijo Ron levantándose.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Harry sin moverse.

Parece ser que aún existen mortifagos, mortifagos que no dieron la cara en la batalla o que se escondieron tan bien que no pudimos averiguar de quien se trataba, y estos quieren traer de vuelta a Voldemort.-dijo con suavidad el Sr. Wesley.

Acabe con el- dijo Harry, pero giro su silla para encarar a Dumbledore- ¿No es cierto?

Si lo es- le contesto el antiguo director- Pero parece ser que ellos piensan que pueden traer a Voldemort de vuelta.

¿Y qué pinta Malfoy en esto?- dijo Ron.

Quieren usarlo para traerlo.-respondio Sirius

¿Cómo quisieron hacer conmigo?- pregunto Harry

No sabemos cómo quieren hacerlo, solo que la vida de Malfoy está en peligro, la vuelta de Voldemort significara la vuelta el terror y será mucho peor que antes.

Hay que hacer algo –dijo la madre de Ron – Unos niños no pueden proteger a otro.

Pues esos cuatro niños se han zurrado entre ellos de lo lindo durante 7 años, mama-dijo Charlie.

Seguían discutiendo entre ellos, cuando mire a Ron, el me miraba extrañado, ambos nos miramos y pareció que nos preguntábamos lo mismo "¿proteger?"

¿Por qué nosotros?- oímos preguntar a Harry y me pregunte que nos habíamos perdido- No creo que nos sea fácil convérselo de venir con nosotros.

No se lo vais a pedir-dijo Dumbledore, parecía que el resto de cuadros había quedado en su estado original, estáticos- La Orden sabe dónde está y va aparecerlo en vuestro escondite.

Hey parad esto-dijo Ron- ¿Se puede saber en qué endemoniada misión nos has metido Harry?

Yo en ninguna son órdenes. Tenemos que proteger a Malfoy.

¡COMO!- dijimos a la vez Ron y yo. Al tiempo que volvíamos a sentir una sacudida y nos encontramos en la sala de una casa desconocida.

¿Y ahora donde demonios estamos?-dijo Ron. Harry me miro sin entender y yo me cruce de brazos sin saber que hacer o decir.

Hacía tres años desde nuestra última aventura, pero si la Orden nos había llevado ahí seria por algo, dimos vueltas por la casa y nos dimos cuenta que había dos dormitorios uno grande con su propio baño y una sola cama de matrimonio y otro dormitorio con dos camas. No les sorprendió ver sus cosas en los dormitorios, las de Hermione en el grande, y las de los chicos en el otro.

¡Injusto!- murmuro Ron- Solo por ser chica se queda el cuarto más grande.

Yo no tengo la culpa, no he hecho nada- y para zanjar la cuestión le dijo picarona- ¿Te gustaría que durmiera en la misma habitación que Harry?.

No –dice moviendo al tiempo la cabeza, solo somos amigos pero me gusta pincharlo así- Además hay muchos libros, no me gustan.

En esas estábamos cuando llegamos a la cocina, allí encima de la mesa había una especie de dossier, nos sentamos a la mesa y a mí me dejaron la silla más cercana al dossier dejando claro que sería yo quien lo iba a leer, Ron saco en ese momento la varita para invocar algo para beber, nos miró y sonreímos, sabíamos lo que nos apetecía.

Zumo de calabaza –al ver el dossier – Extra-grandes y algo para comer. Para nuestra sorpresa no pasó nada- ¿Pero qué?

Harry lo intento y también yo, pero nada sucedió, intentamos varios hechizos pero nada pasaba, salimos al jardín y volvimos a intentarlo ¡nada! Nos miramos horrorizados y corrimos a la cocina, esta vez fue Ron quien cogió el dossier buscando en el la respuesta a nuestra falta de magia.


	4. Capitulo 3: Comienza la mision

**CAPITUL0 3: Comienza la mision**

Nada más abrirlo vimos la letra del hermano de Ron. Así que eso de la falta de magia era cosa de la Orden.

"Supongo ahora mismo tendréis cara de susto, al comprobar que no tenéis magia, no os preocupéis, seguís siendo magos, seguís teniendo magia, pero no dentro de la propiedad de la casa, lo que incluye los jardines. La casa será el escondite para vosotros y Draco. Lo de la falta de magia es para que nos os localicen por ella. Pero no os preocupéis, no estaréis todo el tiempo ahí, os turnareis. También seréis importantes en la búsqueda de los mortifagos, y en averiguar qué demonios quieren hacer con Draco.

Os preguntareis como llegara Draco ahí, de la misma manera que vosotros, esa será la única magia permitida: vuestra llegada y la suya, a partir de ahí no será permitida ningún tipo de magia.

Nunca debe de estar Draco solo en esa casa, su rastro solo puede quedar oculto mientras este con alguno de los tres, si en algún momento se queda solo, se queda expuesto, sospechamos que están ya muy cerca de encontrarlo.

Preparaos, Draco no tardara en aparecer.

Los turnos están en el dossier, y toda la información de la misión. Es importante. Draco es importante. Su seguridad es importante no solo para evitar la vuelta de Voldemort, sino porque ha cambiado. Ya no es quien conocisteis, os va sorprender y mucho.

Ron ten paciencia, no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos.

Harry no te guardes todas las cosas, compártelas con ellos…..con los tres.

Hermione se más flexible con las normas, pero no dejes de ser tú.

Si necesitáis ayuda pedidla.

Charles Weasley."

Se miraron, y Ron soltó un bufido el jamás había vivido sin magia, así que estaba dispuesto a hacer todos los turnos que pudiera fuera de la casa, ¿Qué quería la Orden, que el viviera sin magia y encima con Malfoy?, antes prefería comerse grageas de todos los sabores con sabores asquerosos.

Estaba cada uno sumido cuando escucharon un ruido sordo y oyeron una exclamación.

¡Por las malditas barbas de Merlín!

Salieron corriendo y al llegar al pasillo vieron que había aparecido una nueva puerta, que en ese momento se abrió para dejar paso a un Draco Malfoy que no dudo en mostrar su enfado al ver a los tres Gryffindor.

¡¿Qué demonios habéis hecho?! ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?-dio un paso hacia ellos varita en mano- ¡Explicaros!

Te ha traído el Ministerio.- dijo Harry- Baja la varita. –al ver que no lo hacía, levanto la suya, sabiendo que no servía de nada- He dicho que bajes la varita.

Malfoy la bajo, valoro rápidamente que podía con uno, tal vez con dos de ellos pero no con los tres.

¿El Misterio o la Orden?-dijo Malfoy- No aceptaríais estar cerca de mí si os lo ordenara el Ministerio, pero daríais la vida por la Orden.

Sin mediar palabra nos dimos la vuelta, y Malfoy nos siguió, a pesar de que había cómodos sillones ninguno de los cuatro nos sentamos, nos quedamos mirándonos en el centro del salón formando un círculo.

¿Nadie te ha dicho nada?-le pregunte rompiendo el silencio, sabía que ni Ron ni Harry iban a empezar hablar.

Fui citado hace unos días en el ministerio, lo que me sorprendió fue que antes de poder entrar, alguien me interceptara y aparecí en una casa, al ver un cuadro de una antepasada mía supe que estaba en la Mansión Black y no me olí nada bueno.- se sentó en un butaca grande y negra- Yo no pienso seguir de pie. ¿Qué pasa?

Lo único que sabemos es que tus malditos amigos quieren hacer volver a Voldemort y no sé por qué diablos para evitarlo tenemos que vigilarte a ti,- casi escupió Ron.

Yo no soy un mortifago-dijo Malfoy levantándose- No soy un mortifago, todo acabo para mi esa noche, esa noche entendí que no era correcto lo que hacían mis padres y sus amigos. Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese proyecto. Desde ese día no he tenido contacto con nadie de mi antigua vida, ni siquiera con mis padres. Draco Malfoy desapareció ese día.

Sabemos que no eres parte del plan- Harry se encogió de hombros.- al menos no lo eres por tu propia voluntad.

¿Qué demonios significa eso?-preguntaron a la vez Ron y Malfoy.

Harry nos miró con un expresión indescifrable en el rostro, el tampoco entendía el porqué de sus palabras, era como si las palabras las dijera otra persona a través de la boca de Harry, este se llevó la mano a la cabeza y murmuro mientras se iba.

Esto no puede seguir así, ahora vuelvo-ya en la puerta se giró y nos dijo- No lo dejéis solo.

Harry abrió la puerta para salir corriendo, dejando a sus amigos solos con Malfoy, ambos se miraron sin entender la manera que últimamente tenia Harry de comportarse, así pues ambos salieron corriendo detrás de él. Ron se paró a mitad del camino de entrada al ver que Hermione no le seguía.

¡Hermione!. ¡Vamos!. Ron volvió sobre sus pasos y la cogió de la mano tirando de ella- No sabemos qué le pasa.

Lo sé. Pero Charlie dijo que no podíamos dejarlo solo. Ve tú- al ver que su amigo dudaba. – Ve. Ya no tengo 11 años. Ya no me intimida.

Dudando solo un segundo más y viendo la seguridad en los ojos de su amiga, Ron salió corriendo tras Harry. Hermione cerró la puerta y suspiro antes de darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a Malfoy.

¿Me vas a contar lo que pasa?- sentándose de nuevo- ¿Para qué me queréis aquí?¿ Y por qué precisamente me tenéis que "vigilar" vosotros?

No lo tenemos muy claro todavía- Hermione se apoyó en la barra de la cocina, antes de seguir hablando, aun le costaba estar en la misma habitación no se olvidaba que él había presenciado su tortura sin inmutarse.- Por lo que la Orden ha podido averiguar. Todavía existe una facción de mortifagos, y….

Yo no soy un mortifago, todo quedo allí, en Hogwarts. Casi no sé nada de mis padres, de los que eran mis amigos desde ese día, me….-al ver la impaciencia en la cara de la muchacha-sigue..

Déjame terminar. Odio que me interrumpan. Como te iba diciendo, hemos averiguado que existe una facción de mortifagos, al parecer son un grupo de mortifagos que estaban bien ocultos en el pasado, puede que incluso ni participaran en la batalla, como si …-callo intentando encontrar una explicación no solo para Malfoy sino para sí misma.- en algún recóndito rincón de su mente Voldemort supiera que había una posibilidad de que Harry venciera y tuviera un plan B. Y no sabemos aún de qué manera tú eres la clave de ese plan B.

¿Y por qué yo? ¿Cómo lo ha averiguado la orden?- dijo Malfoy acercándose a ella- ¿Por qué vosotros tenéis que protegerme?

Tan solo han averiguado eso de momento. ¿Y por qué no debían de protegerte?

Porque he sido un mortifago, porque mi familia ha sido la más fiel seguidora del oscuro. Por qué intente matar a Dumbledore. Por qué le he hecho la vida imposible a sus héroes- haciendo un gesto señalándola.- Porque odio a los sangre sucia, a los mestizos y a los traidores a la sangre.

Hermione se alejó de él, no sabía por qué desde el mismo momento en que lo había visto de nuevo la ponía tan nerviosa.

Nunca fuiste un mortifago, tan solo un especie de aprendiz, no tienes la culpa de lo que tus padres o tu tía hicieran. No mataste a Dumbledore, no porque Snape lo hiciera por ti cumpliendo órdenes del propio Dumbledore, sino porque no hubieras podido hacerlo. Y si odiaste o todavía odias a los sangre sucia, los mestizos o los traidores a la sangre es porque es lo único que te han enseñado hacer. No creo que nos odies. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que has bajado inmediatamente la varita cuando te lo ha pedido Harry? Estaré en mi cuarto.

Y diciendo esto la chica se fue a su cuarto dejando a Malfoy totalmente descolocado. Siempre había sabido que era buena, muy buena en lo que se propusiera. Pero había sabido captar todo aquello que él se decía a si mismo todos los días cuando se levantaba y acostaba. Que era víctima de las circunstancias, víctima de una educación errónea.


End file.
